


"Your table, sir."

by purpletophat (flyingluminaries)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Fanart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nantaimori, Partial Nudity, Sort Of, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingluminaries/pseuds/purpletophat
Summary: Nantaimori (男体盛り): the practice of serving sashimi or sushi on the nude body of a man. Or: Sendak is a Galra ambassador invited to a special sushi tasting on Earth.





	"Your table, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter


End file.
